Name Complications
by kawaii-firestar
Summary: Kakashi meets a new face in Konoha. A girl without a surname. When asked about this she gives him a very strange answer. KakashixOC oneshot Request from ff.advent.obsessions.


**Name Complications**

Her name was Keiko. She was a jounin liaison from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. It was her first day in Konoha and her paperwork had to be turned into Tsunade immediately. Since she was a fantastically organized young woman she completed the task right away but she left one thing out. Tsunade noticed. The Hokage demanded her last name so she could identify her clan but Keiko said she didn't have one. She said her last name wasn't important. After hearing this answer for a fifth time, Tsunade accepted her answer and let her be. It didn't matter all that much. It was just a last name… right?

* * *

Keiko walked through the streets of Konoha, trying to get an understanding of the place. _Let's see now. Tsunade-sama told me to go and find a jounin by the name of… Kakashi? Yes, Kakashi, so he could tell me where to live for my time here. _She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice the silver haired jounin in front of her. They collided and Keiko was slammed to the ground.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. Keiko actually sounded sincere while the other sounded like he couldn't care less. She looked up at the man and her breath caught in her throat. _Oh my god! He's hot! And I haven't even seen his whole face yet. I wonder what it looks like…_

The other jounin looked away from his "novel" to glance at the girl on the ground. She had brown-blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail with her headband. He didn't ask how she could manage to make the headband a ponytail holder but it was bothering him in the back of his mind. Pushing the thought even farther back in his mind he continued his observations. She had icy blue eyes that sparkled underneath her long lashes. He liked her already. "You okay?" he asked, pocketing his book and holding out a hand.

Keiko blushed but grabbed his hand and let herself be helped up. "I'm fine. Thank you," She managed to say. Keiko didn't want to sound like an obsessed fan girl now did she?

A comfortable silence passed between the two until… the older ninja turned around and walked away. "See you," he said getting out his book again.

Keiko sweat dropped. _He ruined the moment._ Then she snapped back to her senses. "Wait! Do you know where I could find a man named Kakashi Hatake?" she yelled after him.

The man in question stopped and turned around. "Yes."

Keiko's face lit up. "Oh thank you! Can you lead me to him? Tsunade-sama told me to find him so he could help me find someplace to live."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he replied.

This didn't faze the blonde in the least. "Really? Well it's a good thing I found you so early in my day!" she said with a smile. "So where am I going to live?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Dunno."

"What?!?!" Keiko exclaimed, appalled at this man's lack of caring.

"I don't know where you're going to live," the Copy Ninja repeated.

"Well think of something!" her patience was clearly running thin but he didn't care.

"No," he replied, as calm as ever.

"What?!?!"

He sighed. This was getting annoying. "I sai-"

"I know what you said!" Keiko fumed, using all of her self- control to her clenched fists at her sides. "Now tell me where to live or else… uh… or else I'll follow you around until you do!"

Kakashi responded by walking away. Keiko stomped her foot angrily and quickly followed yelling curses at him the whole way. Kakashi ignored her and was doing quite well at it but after four hours it was beginning to get harder to do.

* * *

"Are you going to stop anytime soon?" he asked, half-heartedly. She was good company if she wasn't trying to get you pissed off at her.

"I would like to so I could take a nice rest at my home but I don't have a home to return to," Keiko replied playfully. She was getting a kick out of this.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. Keiko lifted an eyebrow curiously but didn't have time to wonder about his actions when he burst into a sprint. She quickly copied his actions and pushed some chakra into her feet so she could catch up.

They ran for half an hour through the streets, forest, and stopped at a lake in the clearing.

"Kakashi, why'd you stop here?" Keiko asked standing next him.

"You don't like it?" he asked turning to face the blonde.

"No, I love it. It's…" she trailed off. Everyone knows the beauty of water at night. Especially when the fireflies dance across the surface clashing with the diamonds of moonlight on the clear surface of water. Everyone knew of it but some have never experienced it and Keiko was one of those unfortunate few. "It's beautiful Kakashi. Thank you." She turned back to the jounin to see his eyes looking right back into hers. She blushed and quickly looked away. So much for not acting like a fan girl.

"Can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

An idea sparked in the younger girl's head. "Only if I can ask you something in return."

"Fine," he answered finding nothing wrong in it.

Keiko reached a slender hand up to his face and grasped his mask. "What does your face look like?" she didn't give him any time to answer and pulled his mask down. Her bright blue eyes widened. _He's… he's… he's…_

Kakashi clasped a hand over hers and pulled his mask back up his face. "Now for my question," he grinned.

"Why do you keep a mask on?!?! You're one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen!" Keiko blurted. Oh yeah she doesn't sound like a fan girl at all now.

"Now for my question," Kakashi repeated letting go of her hand. "What's your name?"

Keiko was shocked. She spent the whole day with him and she forgot to tell him her name. "It's Keiko."

Kakashi waited for her to say more but when she made no move to speak he broke the silence once more. "What's your last name?"

"I don't have one," the blonde replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" the jounin asked, genuinely confused.

"A last name defines who you are and what you're about," Keiko began to explain. "My old one didn't fit me as well as I wanted it to so I decided to wait until I found a last name that does... one I want."

Seemed simple enough. But one thing was still nagging at the back of Kakashi's mind. So he decided to get straight to the point. "What name do you want?"

She paused and turned back to the water. It seemed to clear her thoughts and she smiled as she turned back to face the man beside her. "Hatake."

A couple of years later she got what she wanted. In turn,

Keiko Kelsey Hatake. 

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**Kawaii-firestar- **This was a request from **FF.advent.obsessions. ** It was her birthday present I think. No she just asked if I could write it. I still like KakashixKurenai but this works too I guess. Anyways, please review!


End file.
